Telecommunications have advanced dramatically over the past few years. Mobile telecommunications have adopted a number of different technologies into mobile telephones, including cameras, speech recognition, and global positioning systems (GPS), to name a few. With each of these technologies, applications have been developed to utilize the technologies. In addition to mobile telephones, voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telecommunications have been developed and had a variety of technologies and applications developed therefor.
Two applications or services that have been developed for mobile and VoIP telecommunications are “smart simultaneous ring” and “find me follow me.” The “find me follow me” application is two call forwarding applications that are often used in conjunction with one another. The “find me” application allows a user to receive calls at any location, and the “follow me” application allows a user to receive calls at any number of telephone numbers. The “simultaneous ring” application rings several telephone numbers simultaneously when a call is received at a first telephone, such as a mobile telephone, and the “simultaneous ring” application is activated.
With each of these two applications, a user establishes telephone numbers for calls to be forwarded. For the “find me follow me” service, a user establishes his or her schedule in addition to the telephone numbers to efficiently call alternative telephone numbers at which a user anticipates being located. The two applications are generally used to reduce usage charges of customers as mobile telephone charges are generally based on usage time, while home telephone charges generally are not when calls are received.